


【影日】影山はアホで凶暴だけど...

by Ocard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocard/pseuds/Ocard
Summary: 连载338话日向描述影山的台词来的梗。PWP注意





	【影日】影山はアホで凶暴だけど...

影山就是个白痴又凶暴的笨蛋......！

日向又一次被覆在床上，咬着自己的手背忍住不发出声音时暗骂道。  
他的下半身只剩袜子还在身上，T恤被掀得高高的，露出白皙的胸口。而正在他身上行凶作乱的罪魁祸首却依然衣冠齐楚，连制服衬衣的扣子都整齐地系着，唯有皮带和裤腰被解开，释放出来的性器正深深地埋在日向的身体里面。  
他们甚至都还没来得及冲澡。  
他们总是这么急吼吼的。  
可是日向现在也没有资格嫌弃他们一进屋影山就把他剥了个精光，因为在影山急切地扒下日向的内裤的时候，日向自己手上也没闲着拉扯对方的皮带扣。  
现在他可以清晰地感觉到勃发的硬物将本该狭窄的肉道塞得满满当当，又胀又热，顶端幅度微小地在深处磨蹭，让里面麻痒一片。明明性器还在直挺挺地支立着，影山却没急着挺动，只专注地吮动日向胸口已经被玩弄得红肿的乳尖，发出让日向脸红到耳尖的啧啧水声。  
“呜...你别玩了......到底有什么好弄......哈啊——！”  
收到抗议的影山只用牙齿轻咬湿漉漉的肉粒作为回应，惹得身下的人惊吓中挺起胸口，反倒像是想近一步将自己送上来。  
日向不明白他的胸口有什么值得关照的，影山身上没有长的部分他也没有，任谁都能看出来这里的单薄平坦。可是影山却总会固执地在他身上四处扯咬，有时是脖颈喉结，有时就会像现在一样，一手强硬地撑着他的腿根，一手拧弄他唇舌没有照顾到的那颗翘起的乳粒。起初日向除了痒痛外并没有多余的感觉，可是影山在他胸脯的动作往往伴随着身下凶狠的顶撞，或是在根本不懂得收力地捋动日向的前端，身体被深深刻下快感从多出迸发的记忆，这让他现在仅仅被影山舔弄乳尖也能舒服到前端沁出透明的体液。  
日向的柱身挺立着顶在影山的小腹，但他像是没感觉到似的，没有丝毫要帮忙抚慰的意思。迫切想要纾解的欲望让日向不禁想要自己摸一摸，却又被影山一把抓住他向下探的手。日向难耐地在床单上磨蹭，试图躲避磨人的的啄吻。  
“都说了不要了...唔......”  
影山真的大发慈悲地放过了已经被他弄得湿哒哒的胸口，凑向日向的耳侧，这动作使性器顶得更深，带出日向一串呜咽似的呻吟声。  
“并不是不要吧？”他又掐了下小小的乳尖，“这么做的话，你里面吸得好紧。”  
“！！！！！”  
日向的脑袋里“轰——”地一声，直白的话和影山靠得过近的声音都刺激得他猛地缩紧身体，后穴不受控制地收绞。他听到影山闷哼一声，继而双手固定在他无意识挣动的胯部，挺腰将滑出些许的性器一插到底。毫无防备的贯穿让日向在惊吓中揪紧影山肩头的衣物，他想让影山慢一点，因为他肺中的氧气都要被又深又重的顶撞一并挤出了。可是影山没有给他休息的机会，明明没有刻意戳弄浅浅的前列腺，弓腰发力时柱头却能屡屡抵着穴肉反复碾过那一点，快意沿着日向的脊椎一路擦着火花直窜至大脑。小腹的强烈酥麻让他想要开口告饶，又不想就此对影山认输，只得更用力地死死咬住拇指的皮肉，将高昂的呻吟声全部压在舌尖。  
“别咬。”影山一手撑开日向的膝盖，让大腿长得更开，方便他摆腰的动作，另一只手拽下被日向咬出齿痕的手指，“伤到了会影响扣球。”  
......这种时候还在想扣球。日向几乎即刻又想骂他白痴了，可影山拉过那比他小上一圈的细瘦指头，又在日向的牙印处覆上了一个轻柔的吻。柔软的触感让日向微微愣神，他任由影山分开他原本攥紧的拳头，接着将修长的手指一根根插入他的指缝间，宽大的手掌和他十指相扣地压在他的头顶。  
他们近20厘米的身高差即使躺在床上也不能消除，影山低头啃咬他的下唇的时候，日向的脖子不得不像绷紧的弓弦般仰起。他感受到影山有层薄茧的指腹划过他敏感的喉结，这让他想要低吟出声，而影山的舌尖因此得以探入湿热的口腔，强硬地舔过日向的上颚。  
唇舌相交处的快感让日向的脊椎都舒服到快要融化掉，他赤裸的双腿轻夹在影山的腰间，腰胯的摆动顶得日向细瘦的小腿也一下下轻晃，大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤却被制服布料持续摩擦着，粗糙的触感让他原本就胀红的脸颊更加热烫了。日向这才意识到他们中只有他自己正光着下身，屁股里还含着恋人粗硕的性器，而从他的视角望去，影山制服整齐的样子和平时在外面别无二致，好像他们不是在家里，而是在随时会有人经过的学校做爱似的。  
“你...你也把衣服脱了！”  
日向感到格外羞耻，他挣扎着想要将对方身上的衣服也扯下来。  
“你少闹，脱不脱有什么关系。”  
“这不公平！”  
“没那回事。”  
影山一手捉住他胡乱摸索的双手，靠蛮力将它们一并按住，可是日向开始踢腾的小腿又让他在不经意间进入至更深处。柔软的甬道细密的吸附让影山低哼出声，他视线扫过床榻，拽来日向的宝可梦抱枕塞在日向后腰下面，把他下身垫得更高，然后自上而下重重贯穿还在翕动的穴肉，性器整根没入。  
“呜——！”  
身体最深处被径直撑开侵入，潮水般的快感从甬道尽头的一点扩散冲刷至整个小腹，日向全身颤栗得差点直接射出来。这个姿势下他使不上力，影山粗重的喘息，滴在他脸上的汗还有紧紧扣在他胯部的触感都被加倍放大。只有这样的时候他完全没有办法还手，被迫承受一波波快意的冲击让日向更感羞耻。抱怨声逐渐变成细碎的呜咽，肉刃对着甬道里的软肉一番毫不留情地横冲直撞后，眼泪爬满日向泛着潮红的脸，他的手攀在影山大臂上，带出一阵颤抖的哭腔。  
“影山...别那么深...影山......不要了——”  
难得的服软并没有赢得影山的同情。他低头看着身下的人眼神迷蒙，嘴唇红肿着叫着他的名字讨饶的可怜模样，微妙地被激起想要更近一步欺负这家伙的欲望。他的手探向日向挺立依旧的前端，轻揉几下底部的囊袋，惹得日向呜咽着收紧抓在他胳膊上的手指。发觉有更多的前列腺液顺着柱头溢出，影山终于包住那可怜兮兮的柱体，随着插弄的节奏用力捋动。日向的哭叫越来越高昂，他终于发觉求饶完全起到了反效果，蹬着腿泪眼朦胧地控诉起对方是个凶暴的白痴王者，双臂却不自觉地圈到影山颈后，扬起下巴试图讨要几个方才那样温柔的吻。  
影山知道日向就是个不可能安生躺好的笨蛋，他把这归咎于对方过剩的精力，丝毫没有考虑过自己欺负人过头的可能性。可他又喜欢这个笨蛋每天充满活力地吵吵闹闹的样子，像只张牙舞爪的的小动物，还是会一边虚张声势一边任他摸的小动物。影山不禁有些得意，他俯下身去回应那个哭得一颤一颤的家伙，双唇在他的唇际绵长地摩挲，小动物像被安慰了，乖顺地搂紧他的脖子，没再胡乱挣扎，或者嘀嘀咕咕。  
房间里一时只能听到日向舒服的低哼和交合处黏腻的水声，影山注意到手中的柱体上沁出的体液越来越多，他又用力地大幅抽插数十下，身下原本松松地搭在他腰间的双腿开始收紧，日向被他堵在喉间的低低呻吟声越发急促和不耐，一只手揪紧他正抚弄在对方性器上的手腕。  
“影山...唔.......不行...不能再.......唔！”  
“不是爽得？”影山吮咬着他的耳廓，手上的速度变得更快，拇指在茎头来回摩挲，“下面流出来了很多......”  
“不要了...哈啊…我快出来了......影山——”  
柔软的甬道越绞越紧，影山咬了咬牙，固执地继续将肉刃推入抽出。日向像是不能承受住腺体被频频碾过的快感般试图扭腰躲避，又被他掐住腿根固定在软垫上。手掌下的精瘦的大腿越绷越紧，影山最后几下又快又重地碾磨让身下的人终于达到极限，很快掌心的柱体一颤，微凉的液体射了影山一手。脑袋埋在他肩窝的人因为高潮全身都还在颤抖，穴肉也在抽搐着吸咬他，影山没有顾得上擦掉手上的浊液，也将肉刃重重地送入热烫甬道深处，在日向拔高的哼声中发泄出来。

 

“腰好痛......幸亏明天没有训练。以后不要再垫东西在我腰下面了！”  
日向仰头撞了撞圈着他坐在身后的影山的下巴，皱眉抱怨道。  
“明明是你自己买的吧。”  
粘上许多糟糕的液体的宝可梦抱枕被影山拆掉枕套，一并和他们的制服丢进洗衣机了。  
“那也不是做这种用途用的啊！”  
“它本来就是个靠枕，塞腰下面正好。”  
“才不是！”日向气鼓鼓地抗议。  
“行了，别嚷嚷了，一会儿给你揉揉就是了。现在赶紧认真看，你下午那个跑位像话吗，说好的......”  
影山托起手里吸着磁铁的小白板，开始对给日向讲到一半的跑动示意图写写画画。  
他的切换自如让日向暗中咂舌，这家伙简直是个脑袋里只有排球的白痴，哪有人会刚刚亲热过又一本正经地开始检讨训练时的失误的啊！日向郁闷地侧脸瞥了眼他严肃的脸，微妙地又感到移不开视线。虽然他不想承认，可每当影山露出对待排球专注投入的神情，日向依然会听到心脏剧烈跳动的声音。  
是因为不爽吧？一定是这样的。日向默默想。他注视片刻影山涂写时认真的眼神，又不由自主地凑上前去，轻轻在他侧脸啄了一口。  
“干嘛？”影山费解地看过来，惊得日向如梦初醒般赶忙摇摇头。要是被发现讲解技战术的时候还在走神就糟了。  
“没事没事，真的！你接着讲吧。”  
和日向料想地不同，听完这话，影山没有直接信以为真地继续讲下去，而是若有所思地在日向脸上来回打量，低头瞄了眼别处，又把目光移回来，也凑过来在日向的嘴角印了一个浅浅的吻。  
“你...…真的很难受吗？”  
“什么？”  
“不舒服的话，我们再讲15分钟就休息。”影山抿了抿嘴，似是有点难为情地盯住日向。“但是现在讲的你得给我认真听，呆子！”  
他用马克笔敲了下日向的脑门，随即又扭过头去，再次拾起小白板。  
唔......日向摸了摸被敲过的地方，感受到圈着他的力气像是有意识地收紧了，胸口又被开心的情绪溢满。他放松身体，让自己倒进身后的怀抱里，也跟着认真听起来。

THE END

 


End file.
